


Every Word You Say

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln lifted an eyebrow and looked at him closer. “It’s nice.” Michael didn’t say anything, just waited for it. “Longer in the crotch, yeah?”</p><p>Michael choked on a carrot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Word You Say

How Lincoln decided that dinner was the best time for this Michael had no idea.

“Is that a new suit?”

Michael cut into his salad and narrowed his eyes at his brother. Sitting next to him at the head of the table, Lincoln looked blandly inquisitive. LJ sat on the other side of his father, his tiny hamburger patty already cut into pieces. He was involved in eating with an enthusiasm that only a five-year-old could have and therefore the adults at the table were less than invisible. Lisa was due to pick up LJ after they finished dinner.

Michael chewed slowly before answering, choosing his one word answer carefully because, despite the look on his brother’s face, Lincoln was up to something.

“Yes.”

Lincoln lifted an eyebrow and looked at him closer. “It’s nice.” Michael didn’t say anything, just waited for it. “Longer in the crotch, yeah?”

Michael choked on a carrot.

LJ looked up as Lincoln pounded him on the back. “You okay Uncle Mikey?”

“He’s fine,” Lincoln answered for him. Michael glared. “You finish up.”

LJ grinned at them both and went back to his meal.

Michael shrugged off his brother’s lingering touch. He gave him a look that screamed, _What are you doing?_

Lincoln ran his hand over the tailored seams of his woven wool suit, down to glance at the tip of Michael’s pinky finger. “Lighten up. You look good.”

Michael poured himself a full glass of water and tried to will his burgeoning erection away. He cleaned his plate with his brother’s leg pressed into his thigh.

LJ finished his dinner in clatter of cutlery. “Playstation?” Lincoln lifted an eyebrow and LJ had the insight to add, “Please?”

“In my room,” Lincoln said smirking. His son left so quickly that Michael imagined a dust cloud in his wake. “It’s already set up!” Lincoln shouted after him.

“You’re spoiling him rotten.”

Lincoln shrugged. “He’s a good kid. He deserves it.”

Michael smiled, taking his and LJ’s plate to the kitchen. Lincoln followed.

“You do look really good in that.”

“What is it with you and this suit?” Michael spun, annoyed, only to find his brother breathing down his neck. He nearly stumbled backward.

Lincoln’s dark eyes flashed. “The deal is that I want to take it off of you piece by piece. The deal is that you’ve changed before coming here every day since you started at that firm and never shown me how everyone you work with gets to see this.”

Michael’s body reacted immediately to his brother’s rumbly voice and he stood his ground so they could gently collide. He licked his lips, expectant, even as he said, “We should wait until LJ leaves.”

“He won’t hear anything if we stay in here.”

“But we can’t,” Michael let the sentence hang at Lincoln’s lascivious grin. His brother placed his dirty dish on Michael’s pile and turned him around to the sink.

“Why don’t you wash the dishes?”

Michael really didn’t get where this was going. “What?”

Lincoln plastered himself to Michael’s back and spoke against his neck. “I’m just gonna talk to you for a bit.”

Michael was fond of the idea but had one objection: “I like this suit, Linc.”

His brother’s wide hands slipped over his hips. “So do I,” Lincoln hummed. “So much that I really want to drop to my knees right now and lick your cock through those pants. Then maybe I’d get you a little soapy and wet that perfect white shirt so I could see your nipples.”

Michael carefully put the plates in the sink when his body flushed with heat. He could feel Lincoln, already hard, pressed into his ass. “Keep going.”

“Not planning to stop.” Lincoln whispered. “Damn, you smell good too. Is this what you wash off before you come here?”

Michael nodded then groaned when his brother scraped sharp teeth down his neck.

“Those clients of yours must _really_ like you. You do it for them?”

“Not exactly.”

Lincoln’s hands were hot through his clothing, hotter still when they clenched in the fabric. “It doesn’t matter; you wear it for me now. Makes me want to lick you all over. Bend you over the cupboards and eat your ass until I can taste you when I have breakfast in the morning.”

Michael shuddered. “Oh God.”

“You like that?” Lincoln asked needlessly. “Like the thought of me tonguing you wide open, making you wet and ready for me?” He hooked two fingers into the waistband of Michael’s pants and yanked. “I love getting you ready for my cock in you. Fucking you deep and hard and…God!” Lincoln thrust against his backside. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Do it,” Michael whispered then repeated it louder when Lincoln asked.

The older man covered Michael’s crotch, rubbing just hard enough to make him break a sweat. He was ready to beg for Lincoln to do just as he promised and do all of it - in order damn it. His brother was practically humping his back and Michael thought that was all sorts of unfair.

Then the doorbell rang.

“Son of a bitch!” Lincoln cursed. Michael bit his lip to keep from repeating the sentiment just as loudly.

The sound of LJ running from Lincoln’s bedroom drove them apart. The boy answered the door shouting, “Daddy said ‘son of a bitch’!”

Both brothers groaned and heard Lisa gasp. “Don’t repeat what you hear your father say ever again. Your daddy’s got a potty mouth.” She stomped noisily into the apartment.

Michael glanced at Lincoln, adjusted his hard cock, and silently agreed.

END


End file.
